The present invention is directed generally to closable receptacle assemblies and more specifically to such closable receptacle assemblies which are particularly designed for use in motor vehicles such as for example ash trays and the like.
Motor vehicles have long been provided with various closable receptacles such as for example ash trays and glove boxes. Typically, such closable receptacles have either employed a pivotable mounting therefor or alternately have employed a slide arrangement for moving a container assembly into and out of a closed position. More recently, self-actuating ash trays have been provided which employ biasing means to move the ash tray into an open position in combination with push-to-latch and push-to-release latch means for maintaining the ash tray in a closed position. It is particularly important with these self-actuating ash tray assemblies to insure that the ash tray is supported within the housing for relatively free and easy movement whereby the biasing means may operate with a relatively low amount of force to move the ash tray into the open position upon release of the latch assembly.
One form of self-actuating ash tray assembly presently in use employs a container assembly which moves about a single fixed pivot point. While this arrangement provides a suitable operating assembly, it requires a substantial amount of space in order to position the pivot point at a location that will allow sufficient opening movement of the ash tray assembly so as to afford a reasonable access thereto.
Another self-actuating ash tray assembly presently in use employs a horizontally slidable container assembly which travels along a supporting track arrangement. While this arrangement eliminates the excessive space requirements associated with the use of a single pivot point, it nevertheless positions the ash tray in a generally vertically upward opening direction thus creating the possibility that other portions of the vehicle such as the dash or the like may interfere or otherwise restrict access thereto.
The present invention, however, provides a closable receptable assembly which is designed for arcuate movement about a false pivot point so as to provide both the benefits offered by a pivotable mounting arrangement as well as the minimal space requirements of the sliding arrangement. Thus, the present invention employs a pair of rails provided on the container assembly which are designed to travel along adjustably mounted rollers provided on the housing portion thus enabling the ash tray to move into a fully open position wherein the opening of the ash tray is directed in a upward direction which is angled away from the mounting surface within which the assembly is installed. This not only affords the advantage of easier access thereto but also reduces the possibility that a user may inadvertently touch surrounding portions of the mounting surface with a burning cigarette. In order to assure accurate alignment of the container assembly within the housing so as to provide for the required free and easy movement, the roller assemblies secured to opposite sides of the housing are provided with adjustment means whereby they may be easily positioned so as to assure the door member associated with the receptacle assembly will move into a proper overlying relationship with respect to the opening provided in the housing.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.